


Like a River

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Song recommendation: “River” by Bishop BriggsSummary: Hermione and Draco have a turbulent relationship—she works too much and he wants more from her. Can they endure or will their differences break them apart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I find a song I love, often times it inspires a story. I hope you like this little one-shot as much as I did writing it. I just couldn’t get it out of my head quick enough. Make sure to check out the song rec too! Please drop a review when you’re finished reading! xxDustNight

_ Like a River _

Shattered glass echoed in her ears, the remnants of his favorite antique vase broken on the floor. Her chocolate eyes met his piercing grey ones, quirking her eyebrow in response to his outburst. She wasn’t surprised by his ridiculous display of childishness, having repaired that vase on a number of occasions over the years. It didn’t change the fact that she was about to absolutely lose her mind over the incident though. Oh no, she was going to absolutely flip her shit.

“Draco,” she began, tone even but with an underlying fury. “Breaking things isn’t going to make things better.”

“No,” he seethed, taking a purposeful step towards her. “But, it got your attention.”

Rolling her eyes, Hermione placed both hands on her hips, facing off with her boyfriend of three years. “Don’t be ridiculous—you already had my attention.” She glared at him, refusing to be the first to look away.

“Then why were you ignoring what I’ve been saying for the past thirty minutes?”

“Pft,” she scoffed. “I wasn’t ignoring you, Draco. I was simply explaining to you for the _millionth_ time that I’m not, in fact, working too much.”

“I’ve hardly seen you these past few weeks—”

“I’ve been _busy_. It happens working in the MLE,” she blurted out, throwing her hands up in frustration. “We have about nine different cases we’re in the process of closing and they need me to—”

“Need you to what, Hermione? Need you to oversee every single case?” Running a hand through his blond hair, Draco tried to calm down. “You’re _not_ the Head of Department. You don’t need to work on each and every single case that comes through the department.”

“I’m not the Head of Department _yet_! My name’s up for promotion and I’m trying to make a good name for myself.” Crossing her arms, Hermione refrained from saying anything further. She already knew she was a shoe-in for the position; it was just a matter of protocol at this point.

Draco merely shook his head at Hermione, feeling defeated. He loved Hermione desperately, but with her constant working and mood swings, he was afraid they were falling apart. “Shit…,” he muttered before walking away from her and into the small kitchen of their flat. He heard her follow behind him, the heels of her shoes clicking across the hardwood flooring. She wasn’t even promoted and already he felt her slipping further and further away from him. “This isn’t going to work, Hermione.”

“Oh you can’t be serious,” she exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the counter next to where he was pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. “Not this again. Every _single_ time we fight it’s the same damned thing.”

“That’s all we ever _do_ , Hermione!” Feeling the tide of his anger rising again, Draco gulped down his whiskey before pouring another. “Something has to change!” He watched her over the brim of his glass, the flush of fury rising on her suntanned cheeks. Quirking an eyebrow at her in a silent challenge, he waited for her to dispute his claim.

Stepping forward, she jabbed her finger into his chest. “Shut your mouth, Draco Malfoy. You knew what you were getting into when we started this relationship.”

“Did I?” He said on a laugh, “I had no idea I was falling in love with a workaholic, who would rather be at the office than home with me.” Draining his glass, he tossed it onto the counter with a clatter and made to exit the room having had enough of this argument. “I’m tired of coming in second to your work, Hermione. I’m done.”

He nearly made it to the bedroom this time before he heard her running after him. She grabbed at his shoulder, whirling him about to face her. Glaring, his silver eyes appeared almost molten as they focused on the tears sliding down her cheeks. It was always the same—they fought and she would cry, effectively causing him to cave. He loved her too damn much for his own good, so willing to drop everything for her. He was a cursed fool, consumed by the love he felt for the curly-haired woman in front of him.

Inhaling, Hermione released the hold she had on his shoulder to card her fingers through her curls. Her next words came out quiet, almost as if she were frightened by what damage they could do. “I know I’m not an easy person to love, Draco. I’m emotional, and quick to anger.” She ignored his bark of laughter here, continuing with her desperate plea. “I get lost in my work and forget the people around me, but don’t you say it—” Stepping forward, she lifted her fingertips to his lips, placing them gently overtop the soft flesh. “Don’t you say it. Just take me as I am. We’ve come too far to just throw it all away.”

Staring down at her, he knew he was going to cave before his next inhale of breath. Surging forward, he slammed her into the wall opposite him, his hands tangling in her wild, wild hair. Her body molded against his, her lips capturing his in a searing kiss that would leave both their mouths bruised. She tasted of tears and tea, whereas he knew he tasted of tobacco and whiskey. He kissed her feverishly, hands roaming down over her shoulders until he could tear apart the front of her blouse. Buttons ricocheted off the walls of the hallway, but he didn’t care.

His hands found her lace covered breasts, kneading them almost painfully. She whimpered in pleasure, causing him to groan as he moved to place wet-hot kisses along her jawline. He nipped and bit her sensitive skin, rolling his hips so she could feel his arousal. It was her turn to undress him, but her mind was of one track—fingers unfastening the button and zipper of his trousers to slide inside. He bit down hard on her shoulder as she grasped hold of his hardened length. Panting, he let her stoke him slowly until he was certain he would die from the pleasure.

When he could stand it no longer, he slid his hands down her sides until he reached the hem of her pencil-skirt. Slowly, he moved his fingers upwards, digging into her thighs slightly as he bunched the fabric at her hips. Then, he hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he secured her against the wall with his body. Her hands left his arousal to hold onto his shoulders as his own fingers traced soft circles over the cotton of her knickers. Her breath shuddered out in an uneven sigh when he brushed overtop the sensitive nub, sending shivers down her spine.

Dampness soaked through her knickers with each passing second, her scent filling the air between them, intoxicating him with desire. Sliding her knickers to the side, he positioned himself at her opening, meeting her stare as he entered her slowly. Her head fell back against the wall with a soft thud, fingertips digging into his back hard enough to leave a mark. He had no plans of keeping this slow though, he was too angry and too far gone for that. Instead, he pulled out only to slam back into her roughly, causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

She held onto him for dear life as he fucked her into the wall, her legs trembling from the exertion to stay wrapped around his waist. His hot breath felt damp on her neck, and her cheeks felt tight from the salty trails of her tears. Desire pooled in her lower belly, tightening like a spring waiting to break free. Her back ached from where it was continually being slammed into the wall, but she was lost. She knew he needed this, needed to prove to her that he was still a part of this relationship. It was always the same with the two of them.

She knew he was getting close, watching as he face screwed up in concentration. Grinding upwards with her hips, she met him thrust for thrust until she was tumbling over that ledge. Her cries echoed in the narrow hallway, her whimpers and pleas for more, more, _more_ going on and on until finally he was joining her in oblivion. His hips jerked erratically as he filled her completely, his groan of satisfaction a version of her favorite song in her ear.

When they were both spent, breath mingling together, Draco lowered them to the floor where they remained entangled. He reached out and cupped her cheek gently, bringing her face to his. Kissing her languidly, he poured his feelings into that one kiss, not knowing where they would go from here. Her work would always come first, at least for the time being, but he knew she loved him despite of it all. She was like a river, turbulent and surprising, but steady and unwavering. He would just have to be strong and willing to deal with whatever twists and turns came his way.


End file.
